closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Educational Productions
Logo descriptions by CNViewer2006, KaBlamoid96, MutantXTVFan2002 Logo captures by CokeFan12, Newave Editions by CNViewer2006, CokeFan12 Video captures courtesy of Background Disney Educational Productions (DEP) is a division of The Walt Disney Company that releases educational material to educators, such as Bill Nye the Science Guy, as well as content involving various Disney characters. 1st Logo (Late '80s-2000s) 13d20006eb71c6713e14ed79c5008408.png ec3a14b5550d77d2f1706dae5b7b459b.png Disney Educational Productions logo DVD Quality Disney Educational Productions (1981)| Disney Educational Productions-0 Opening to DEP Bill Nye the Science Guy Blood & Circulation VHS Nickname: "Mickey the Graduate" Logo: On a black background, we see Mickey Mouse wearing a graduation cap and holding a book, fade in via 'glitter' effect on the left hand side of the screen. Mickey then opens the book, and "throws" out sparkling dust that forms the white-pink text "DiSNEY" in the corporate Disney font. The words "Educational Productions" in a sans-serif typeface fade in underneath a second later as a copyright notice fades in underneath Mickey. The text shines, and Mickey blinks a couple of times before turning completely static. Variant: On the Bill Nye the Science Guy VHS releases, it starts at Mickey opening the book Trivia: It should be worth noting that the buttons on Mickey's pants are gold, whereas they are usually white. FX/SFX: Traditonal animation and computer effects. Music/Sounds: A synth, followed by a mellow theme accompanied by twinkling sound effects when Mickey throws the sparkling dust. Music/Sounds Variants: Some films have their own versions of the music. * On the Language Arts Through Imagination series, the theme varies (three of them) that continues over the Epcot Educational Media logo. * On the Bill Nye the Science Guy VHS tapes, it has a brief orchestral string theme with some xylophone, followed by ascending harp notes, finishing off with a tuba/timpani note. Availability: Common. Seen on numerous releases from the label. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1990s-2000s) PioFUOeRzfwjzvDflqTf6A21115.jpg Nicknames: "Boring Logo" Logo: On a black background, we see the words, "Distributed by DiSNEY Educational Productions", styled like before but more metallic, with "Distributed by" in italics and solid white, DiSNEY in its corporate font and "Educational Productions" in Souvenir font. The logo (only the word "Disney") "shines". FX/SFX: The "shining". Cheesy Factor: TBA Music/Sounds: A calming synth tune. Availability: A bit rarer than before. Seen on some Disney Educational Productions releases, such as Donald in Mathmagic Land (which was about math), and Doug's Chubby Buddy (which dealt with the subject of anorexia) Scare Factor: None, it's a clean (and BORING) logo. 3rd Logo (2000s-) c3da346973ac4351dd81787f0e491473.jpg Logo: On a gradient black/blue background, we see the words "DiSNEY" zooms out in CGI. The words "EDUCATIONAL" and "PRODUCTIONS" zooms out. Then a star draws "Building thinkers every day" before stopping and leaving a translucent trail below "EDUCATIONAL PRODUCTIONS". FX/SFX: Nice CGI animation! Music/Sounds: A majestic synth sounder with twinkling sounds. Availability: Seen on recent DVDs of that time such as the Science of Disney Imagineering series. Scare Factor: Minimal. Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Family and Animation Category:Education Category:Disney